Leave Your Mark
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: A Nomad has been wandering around the country of Eosita doing what he can to help the citizens who are effect by a war that has been going on for centuries. He will soon found out another one is about to start and he'll leave his Mark on that one
1. The Nomad

**(Author Note)**

**Hi I've been wanting to write an OC fanfic of this for...various reason I bet some of you already know why:D The only source material I know from this is the manga and OVA so I have a somewhat idea of the lore of this. And yes there will be lemon and there will a harem!**

* * *

_**With the power, I've given you...How would you leave your mark on the world?**_

A lone wanderer has traveled across the land of Eostia to where to exactly? Just where the wind takes I guess? Walking down on the path to a village hoping to get there soon it was getting dark, but on soon arriving they saw a fiery glow in the distance "Well shit" the wanderer said as they hurry to the village

In the village, it was complete chaos building on fire, goblins, and orcs pillaging it killing off the men and violating the women. Standing in the village square is a group of female knight surrounded by them

"We're surrounded!" One of them shouted

"Stay strong we can take these cretins!"

The knights stood brave with their weapons ready. The orcs and goblin were licking their lips furiously they weren't gonna kill these knights instead they were gonna enjoy violenting after they beat them into submission.

The goblins and orcs are smarter than they look even though they got these tasty knights surrounded they would be killed if they attack them now and so they had a little back up they made way for their Champion to arrive. Loud footsteps slowly growing closer to the square.

The knight's eyes widen in fear It's an Orc Champion it was larger and more nasty looking than the others orcs. They couldn't take this on even together with the other demon monster here there can't win but there's no way they're gonna go down without a fight.

***Bang!***

But before they could they all head a loud strange noise like thunder made everyone stop even the orcs and goblins too. The Champion stood still but unable to move until blood began gusting out of its mouth and falls down dead. The goblins and orcs took a step back in fear at who took out there Champion who could've done it? It wasn't one of the knights as they stood confused they look up and all saw a shadowy figure on the rooftop.

Then suddenly a large puff of white smoke appeared surrounding the area. The knights couldn't see what's happening but slowly they heard a large thumping noise to the ground one by one

As the smoke began to clear they saw multiple dead orcs and goblins on the ground. They see a mask hooded man slitting the throat of another with his sword. His outfit consent a black, red, and gray whitish color robes, his mask is black covering his lower face and he had armor but only just a pair of brownish gauntlets. Just then more orcs before arrived and there looked more intimidating than the ones before

The masked man wasn't even surprised they arrived he held up his left hand with an odd magic symbol before it glowed and he vanished appearing behind an orc not before cutting it head with his sword and moving on to the next. In a blink of an eye, the mask hooded man took down multiple orcs he was moving like a ghost taking them all out with ease. The orcs were confused and afraid at who or what are they facing

After finishing one off the man sees the others orcs running in fear but he didn't bother to chase after them as knights reinforcement arrived cutting off there escape and killed them. With the cavalry here and the demon army running away, it's safe to say the Knights won the battle

The man sways away the blood of his blade and instead of sheathing like any normal sword he folded the blade away just holding the handle and putting to his hip. He turns his head to them and saw the knights staring in awe of him

"You ladies okay?" He politely asks

The knights stood still in awe at there savior but one shook their heads

"U-um Y-yes thank you for your help stranger." One of them bowed her head as the other female knights began to whisper to each other

"Hey is that?"

"I think it is."

* * *

With the monster repelled from the village. The villagers and knights worked together to help tend with injury and clean up the bloody mess. An Inn was used as a clinic many who were unharmed did the best they could to help around

Entering the Inn was a tall beautiful woman named Claudia Levantine leader of this brigade of knights and one of the 7 Princess Shield Knights of Eostia allied forces. Her hair was light tan brown tied up in a bun, milky white skin, wide hips, and an E-cup size breast. Her eyes a dark brown with a beauty mark under her left eyes. She wore silver and gold armor that covers her shoulder, arms, legs, part of her waist and part of her large breast. The only piece of clothing she had was a white thong, Her entire midsection was exposed showing off that hot body a very bold armor choice indeed.

She examines the room to see everyone working around the clock. "Report. She orders as one of her top Knights went to with a salute

"We suffered 10 casualties and 22 are injured, but the villagers had suffered less . And we had help with an unknown individual"

"An unknown individual?"

"Yes...he slew an Orc Champion and some other monster alone, saving a squad"

Claudia was intrigued by that taking down an Orc Champion alone can be difficult even to those who have combat experience "Where is this individual?"

"He's right over there." The knight pointed at the mask hooded man who is tending with someone

"I see." Claudia turned to the man and walked to him "Excuse me sir!" She shouted getting his attention "I would lik-"

"Shhh she is sleeping." The mask hooded man hushed her for being too loud which surprised her and her troops behind her

Claudia was about to lash out at for doing such a thing to her but stop she noticed a little girl behind him sleeping on the bed with bandages on her head. She forgot they're in a clinic it's rude and unladylike to make a scene. She cleared her throat "Can I have a word with you outside

The masked man stared her but nodded yes to her request and process to go outside. Claudia alongside with some troops with her escorted the man

Walking in the cold night the village is still a mess but it's better than talking in the middle of a makeshift clinic. The mask hooded man turned around to them.  
So what do I the pleasure of talking to one of the Shields Knights?"

Claudia a little surprise that this mask hooded man know who he's talking to but that didn't matter to her now " Who are you and why did you help us?" She asks demanding to know.

The mask hooded man didn't answer right away he was too distracted at Claudia beauty and mostly at the armor she is wearing not enough protection and showing a bit too much of skin especially her bust and especially with her troops too

"Kira Altair," He humbly answers "I am merely a nomad I saw this village was being attacked and wanted to help that is all.

A nomad? One of her troops ask surprised to

Claudia ignored her troops words "You've saved my troops and the people of the village i...we thank you for your assist. She bowed her head with respect to the man

Kira taken back a little to be thanked by one of the Shield Knights but shrugged it off. No need for your thanks I was just doing what I can to help.

Claudia raised her head examining individual she heard stories from her knights and many villages of a mask hooded man traveling across Eosia having a unique arsenal of weapons, and an odd magic symbol on their left hand, and this man clearly fits the description

"My knights tell me you are this mask hooded man we've been hearing about that has traveled around Eostia doing what you can to help to many villages you come across to."

Kira paused at her answer he's kinda amazed that their stories of him he didn't expect his actions will catch the attention of the Shield Princesses. "Well they are correct"

Claudia liked what she hears " We could use a man like you."

"A man like me?"

"Yes." she nodded her head "You may have already know... we are currently at war. We required warriors who aren't affiliated with any factions in Eosita. So I ask you…. will you help us

..

..

..

"No." His quick answer surprised them

"N-no?! Didn't you hear what I said!? We are at-"

"I know there's a war going on now." He interrupted "But I believe I can do more good instead of fighting demons on a battlefield but rather helping people who are affected by this war."

Claudia looked at him he does have a point but his skill and magic is what they need to finally end this wrenched war and for a particular task she has in mind"Please Sir Kira reconsider we are drawing close to end this war..I beg you, please"

Kira took a step back one of Shield Knights is begging for his help and it's Claudia who is known for being an Ironwoman, he looks at her knights behind her who is also surprised. He gave out a small sigh, he didn't want to get involved in this war that has been going for centuries but if she said is true there can be finally peace for this country

"Alright...I'll help." He gave in to her pleading request "but I expect to compensate for this."

Claudia almost gritted her teeth at him she thought he was more noble than the people her Queen hired but he's a nomad none the less and a nomad needs money to travel.

"Of course, You'll be rewarded for your troubles." She bows her head to him We'll head back to the capital once we help the village here. She said almost earning a chuckled from Kira

"Good, in the meantime I'm gonna do what I can here to help before we go." He walks past her and not before the Inn he looks back at Claudia. "And you should try at least help around Lady Claudia." He added as he finally went in.

As Claudia and her Knights stood there Claudia lets a single laugh which frightens her knights to see their commander actually laugh before maybe this is the first. She looks back at her knights with an order "Send word to Her Highness I believed she'll be pleased we found him"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

* * *

A new day has started the villager can handle their injury on their own now and the Shield Knights are back with full force and getting ready to head back to the Capital of Eosita Ken

Claudia knights were a bit skeptical at the Kira because of the way he looks very threatening in a way with that hood and mask. Those who were..unfortunate enough in the same carriage with Kira sat away from him but that didn't bother him

Sitting down in the carriage getting comfortable Kira knew it's gonna be a long ride to Ken and it's been a while since he rode a carriage he should try to enjoy the ride. He pulled down his hood and mask revealing his face, a young man with hair black and bit shagged for wearing a hood for so long, and his eyes black. Everyone eyes widen slightly blushing red at the sight of him and their mood about him slowly change as one by one scooch to him touching his body with there.

"Sooo where you from?"

..

..

..

After a long ride, Claudia and her fellow knights had returned to the City Ken, the capital of Eosita. Arriving around midday, entering the city they were greeted by many citizens glad for there safe return. Kira popped his head out from the carriage to see the people of Ken going about their business

First time being here? Claudia asks him

"No I've been here when I was child." He replies"A lot has changed"

After riding through the city they stopped at a large castle and Kira was escorted in by Claudia. Walking through the castle Kira admire the design of the castle very high class and elegant.

"Where are we going?" Kira asks as they reach to a large door.

"Our Queen." Claudia answered as she opens the door to the throne room. Entering in they were greeted by Goddess herself standing before them. Celestine Lucross a goddess incarnate and a beaut. A high elf with nice curved body, wide hips and a G-cups size breast. Her hair a long platinum blond color that reaches down to her legs, green eyes, glowing white skin, and she was wearing white robes the barely covers much of her assets.

Kira was too distracted at her beauty and her revealing outfit that he didn't notice Claudia kneeled down and bowed her head with respect. He stood confused at first but soon read the mood and kneeled down as well

Celestine stared at Kira kneeling down she turns her head to Claudia "So this is the rumor Nomad one of your knights said you'll be bringing today Claudia."

Yes, your grace, he helped saved an entire village and a squad"

"I see." She looks back to Kira "Step forth Kira Altair."

Kira stood up firm place a hand to his chest and bowed his head "It's an honor to meet the Goddess Celestine herself in person"

Celestine smiled "I heard many interesting stories from our knights of a mask hooded nomad wandering the country helping and saving many villages who were attacked by the demon army but I wouldn't thought that it be someone so young and handsome

Kira blushed at her words You flatter me your...grace? If I may asks Lady Celestine, Why did you have one of your personal Shield knights brought me here to meet you?

"I like to ask you personally for a particular task"

Kira was actually surprised by that a Goddess like her ask him for something personal "If it's something can do"

"I like for you to go the Black Fortress and bring the Queen of Dark Elves Olga Discordia here unharmed"

"Capture Olga….. Discordia?" Kira almost took a step back Lady Celestine is asking him to capture the Dark Queen herself and unharmed" That's...that's a tall order my grace"

"You won't be alone in this." She tells him "do you already know of a man named Vault and his Kuroinu?

"The Black Dogs...Yes,Kira nodded his head "You hired them to help fight this ongoing war and I've run into them a few times in the past but had no quarrel with them

"We asks them to capture the Black Fortress." She explains "but we would like someone with your reputation and skill to capture Olga for us and end this war"

Kira stared at her "…Why me though? You must have someone better suited for that task than me"

Celestine giggled a little at Kira question "You've done a lot of good for the people here, I believe you can do it.

Kira was actually shocked that Celestine has that much faith in him but he should be a little honest about task "I would not lie to you my Grace, Getting into that fortress and bring Olga Discordia here and unharmed will be….difficult but if you believe I can do it and finally put an end to this war... I'll do my best."

Celestine smiled at him at his honest words almost making his heart skip a beat "Thank you, Kira, you'll be rewarded handsomely for your efforts and title of kn-

"I rather not have a title." Kira interrupted "Just some coins will do nicely."

Celestine paused but lets out a chuckled "Very well"

With Kira accepting the task, he noticed it was about to get dark soon "If you will excuse me It's getting late I'll take my leave.

"Hold a moment Kira." Celestine stopped him as he turned around " You can stay here for the time being

"Umm...i don't think it's ok-"

"Please I assured you We have many spare rooms for you to stay"

Kira gave it some thought the city of Ken has changed a lot and hardly remembers the city layout and it's been a while since he slept on a nice comfy bed

"Very well I humbly accept your hospitality Lady Celestine"

...

...

...

Later that night Celestine and Claudia walked down the halls of the castle discussing about their new employee

"You've found an interesting man Claudia"

"Indeed I have but why did you wanted us to search for him and wanted him to do that task?"

Celestine raised a brow "Do you not trust him, Claudia?"

"It's not I don't trust him or anything it's that we know very little about him other than the stories we heard

Celestine just giggled at her words "Indeed we don't but he's not a mercenary he's a nomad and I can sense he has a good heart and also there's something about him that will benefit and help us in the end.

Claudia couldn't deny that. Celestine has always been making the right choices, whether it's her goddess powers or not she wasn't wrong yet.

Back with our nomad, Kira was in his guest room the furniture was high class as expected to be in the castle where the Goddess lives in and It also had a balcony too. He walked outside and leans on the railing admiring the view of the city. "Much has changed here" He mumbles to himself he then looks at the mark on his left hand gently touching it

He gave out a big sigh he never intends to get involved in this war but if he succeeded with this mission it will finally end the war. And He still remembers what **'he'** said about leaving his mark on this world and this could be it...or so he thought

* * *

_**(Author Note)**_

_**Alright done first chapters are always hard for me but I gotta start somewhere**_

_**I got inspired by Assassin's Creed and Dishonored so expect a little mixture of both**_

_**Hope you find this story interesting and see you on the next**_

_**P.S And just for curiosity for me What is the Wimblegurk Brigade challenge? Am I doing it without knowing please let me know**_


	2. Meet the Black Dogs

The next few days Kira prepare for the upcoming of his mission to the Black Fortress. He has captured people before but none were ancient powerful dark magic wielders like Olga Discordia this will be a challenge for him so he's holding no stops.

Stocking up on smoke bombs, potions, basically anything that will give him an edge against her and with his 'unique' magic he has he might have a chance of winning against her in a fight if he has to fight her.

Days before he would set out to Black Fortress Kira, was in outside of a training field adjusting his one of his gauntlets with a screwdriver

"Let's see that should do" He said finishing as he noticed Lady Claudia approaching him who was escorting a large older man with dark skin, black scruffy hair, has a scar above his left eyebrow, wearing black armor with a small emblem of a dog on it, a red cloak cape, and a large black broadsword on his back. He bowed his head as she got close to him

"Kira this is Vault" Claudia introduced " You'll be working alongside him with his Kuroinu during your trip to the Fortress"

So you're the Rumor Nomad my boys kept talking about." Vault said examining Kira with his hood and mask up

"I am. "Kira nodded "It nice to meet you sir.

"Just call me Vault kid," He said "She already explained it me that my men and I will fight off the Black Fortress defense while you sneak in and take care of the Dark Queen

"That's what Lady Celestine ask me to".

Vault snapped his tongue of him. "Don't get wrong Kid but are you really up for it? I heard the rumors of you but those are just rumors.

"Vault you doubt Lady Celestine faith in him?!" Claudia shouted

"Lady Claudia it's fine." Kira assured her before he looks at Vault with a suggestion "If you like Vault we could...I don't know do a mock battle to see my worth to you"

"A mock battle you say?" Vault rubbed his chin he likes the sound of that. "Now you're talking kid"

The three made way to the training field Kira and Vault pulled out their weapons and they had an audience too but Little did they all know up above on a platform is Celestine alongside with the other Shield Princesses were watching as well

"So that's the Nomad we've been hearing about"? Said Alicia Arcturus a young knight. Her hair long blond, having small white buns on the side, her eyes light purple, she had a nice figure and C-cup size breast. She wore silver and gold armor that covers her shoulder, arms,legs, and part of her waist almost similar to Claudia appearance but with more clothing, she had a white and blue short skirt and blue bra still she looked very attractive with all of that. She examines Kira and doesn't look impressed at all " He doesn't look much."

"Now now Alicia you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance it's very rude." Said Alicia cousin Prim Fiorire an actual princess. Her hair pink long, her eyes, bright blue, she is a bit short and D-cup size breast. She wore a beautiful white and pink dress but on the lower half, it's slightly exposed showing a part of pink panties.

"Oooo that's an interesting weapon that man has!" Said Ruu-Ruu a 'halfling' girl who's part dwarfs and part animal. She has short curly orange hair, her eyes a light red a small orange tail, she has a childlike body and B-cup size breast. She wore just a large green cloak that barely covers part of her small exposed body and little green hat. She saw the weapon Kira was holding and likes what she sees " A sword that folds never seen that before!"

"I don't think his small sword can handle against Vaults." Said Maia who was a former mercenary and member of the Kuroinu. Her hair was red and short, her eyes crimson red and her cup size is E. She wore red V-shape long sleeve leotard with a fur collar showing off her goodies, a black neck choker and headband, brown leather gloves, and belt, navy blue leggings, and black leather boots. "What do you think Kaguya?"

The person Maia was asking is Kaguya a head Shrine Maiden from the Far East of the continent. She has black short hair with two white ribbons tied to the side her, eyes dark orange amber, and D cup size breast. She wore a traditional top Shrine Maiden red and white robes exposing her lower half showing a tight white fundoshi. Kaguya didn't answer Maia question she just stared at Kira with curiosity

As the other Shield Knights were judging Kira Celestine was a bit concern for Kira safety Vault can be a bit overboard at times when fighting.

Down back below Claudia being the ref of the mock battle she was also interested to see Kira fight but his opponent is Vault as she hates to admit Vault is a skilled warrior and excellent leader. She knows very little about Kira other than the rumors can he really hold up against a man like Vault?

"Remember this is a mock battle" She said "I will end the match if either of you surrenders or are unable to continue"

"Yes ma'am"

"Yeah yeah"

With both ready, Claudia raised her hand and shouted "Begin"

Right away Vault raised his broadsword in a defensive stance. Kira observed him and can tell he wants him to make the first move...well better not disappointed him. He took one step and began walking casually to Vault.

Everyone watched in confusion even Vault Kira didn't try to dash at him or try even something but instead continue walking to him like he's out for a stroll in a park

Vault thought he was playing around but he knows he shouldn't underestimate his opponent but Kira just continues to walk to him even just casually waving his sword like a toy. Getting closer Vault knew he had to strike as Kira got close of his sword ranged he raised his broadsword and swung at him.

Claudia saw Kira didn't react to it he was going to get killed by Vault! She was gonna end the match but before she could, in a blink of an eye it was quickly turned around.

What seemed to be a victory for Vault it wasn't Kira suddenly vanishes in front of them he then felt something sharp pressing on his neck.

"Yield"

Vault got a shiver to his spine he slowly looks over his shoulder to see Kira behind him holding his sword

Everyone eyes widen at they see

Vault couldn't believe it as well but instead of beginning shock, he began to laugh "PffHahaha!" He lowers his broadsword "I Yield and you are something kid! How the hell you did that?!"

Kira just smirked and backed away flipping his sword away "I have my ways"

"How the?!"

"When did get behind him?!"

"That was impressive"

The Shield Princess stood in the mixture of shock and amazement at they just witness they all could've sworn Vault had that match as the rest were still in awe, Kaguya continued to stare at Kira with a brow up she sensed a strange magic from him during the match that caught her attention she surprisingly lets out a small smile "Interesting…"

* * *

The next following day The Kuroinu and Kira were outside the Citygate getting ready to depart to the Black Fortress

"So that's the guy who beat Vault huh?" One of the Black Dogs asks looking at Kira who's leaning on a tree flipping his sword handle minding his own business

"Pfft, he doesn't look tough."

"I bet I can kick that kid ass easy"

"Hey, what you slackers are doing!?" Vault shouted making the group jump

"Uh, sir, we're just-"

"Go help with the others you idiots!"

"Y-yes sir!" The group quickly ran as Vault just sighed at his incompetent men

"Damn those idiots sorry about that Kira I hope my men didn't bother you"

Kira just laughed "Hmph It's alright although I don't think they should be drinking on the job."

"Hey drinking a little on the jobs is fine with us haha!" Vault laughed trying to make Kira lighten up "Anyway just sit tight we're almost done here"

Waiting for Vaults men to finish getting ready he then noticed something at the city gate. He saw Celestine arriving to the gate with Claudia at her side and a few other knights with them. Curious why they're here he went to check it out

Celestine looked around as she did few of Vaults men whistle at the Goddess sexiness earning a harsh glare from Claudia causing them back away. Celestine then spotted our nomad walking to her

"Lady Celestine." Kira bow his head to her

"Hello Kira..I see you're about to depart soon."

"We are." He said "Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to give you something before you go. Would you please take off your hood and mask"

Without questioning her Kira pulled down his hood and mask. Celestine smiled seeing his face again she then wrapped a necklace on him.

"What's this?" Kira asks holding it

"A charm" She answered, "It will protect you on the journey ahead."

Kira blushed at this a little "T-thank you Lady Celestine I'm honored"

"Kira" Celestine sounding a bit concern for him she places a hand on his shoulder " I know I've given you a difficult task to do but I want to come back here safe"

Kira stared at Celestine but smiled "I will do my best"

With a nod, Kira went back feeling all the jealous stares at him

"It seems the Goddess wishes you well, I'm a little jealous of you haha!" Vault playfully joked smacking Kira's back earning an annoyed look from him "Hey after this we could use someone like you with your skills. I'm sure you'll fit in well with the others

"Thanks but no thanks Vault". Kira declining his offer and he thinks he wouldn't fit it in with those kinds of men "This is only a one-time thing for me now and when this war is over I'll continue to….i don't know wandering around I guess"

"Well, that's a damn shame but the offer will still be there if you ever change your mind."

Kira just shrugged his shoulders as he pulled up his hood and masks and it seems Vaults men are done with everything

Vault then stood in front of men with a huge grin on his face "Okay men this is it!" He shouted rallying them up "It's time we end this war once and for all!" Our mission is to capture the fortress that Dark Bitch is hold in. Once we do it'll be something the world will never forget!"

The Kuroinu cheered getting on their horses and carriages as they all began to make haste to the Dark Fortress. Before Kira could follow them he took one last one Celestine who is smiling to see him off. Kira couldn't help but chuckle at this who would've thought a Goddess like her would do such a thing to guy like gave her nod as he catches up with the Kuroniu It's gonna be a long and dangerous trip to Black Fortress

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done! It's been too long sorry working on other fanfics**

**Kira's now off to the Black Fortress with Vault and his men...Nice..or not.**

**And Kira certainly did make an impression on the Shield Princesses even Kaguya! Awesome!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next!**


	3. Black Fortress Battle

Ten days have passed since Vault and his Kuroniu alongside with Kira made their way to Black Fortress getting closer to it the land was a dead zone nothing alive, not even any plants too and the sky was red like the color of blood.

They encounter a few of the demon armies losing many men but nonetheless continue marching on. Eventually, they set up camp two days before they finally reach the fortress. Vaults men were getting drunk, or playing cards to pass the time

As for our Nomad Kira he is more or less getting along with the mercenary. Right now he's sitting by a campfire telling a story to a group of them of how he escaped from being hung once by bandits that were occupying an abandoned castle way up North of Eosita

"The bandit chief pushed me onto the plank on the highest tower of the castle as I walk to the end I still remember the cold wind burning my hands, believing this was my end I should at least die with some dignity, the bandit chief pulled down my hood and put the noose are my neck and then…"

The mercs leaned in as Kira dramatically paused.

"And then?"

"Come on Kid! Tell us what happens next!"

Kira didn't whether to laugh or not the next part is gonna be hard to believe for them

" As he began tightening the noose around my neck….I took action I quickly elbowed the chief in the face stunning him I then grabbed the rope and throw it at the bastard neck. I jumped down while still having the noose around my neck but chief help prevented me from hanging myself. The rest of his bandit goons came from behind to save their leader as I quickly took off the noose falling down the tower I should've been dead from the fall but Luckily I landed on some old construction platform"

"Bffahaha yeah right!

"There's no way that happens!"

The group just laughed it off thinking it was a joke but Kira wasn't bothered he just chuckled at their reaction

"It's true that really happen," He said

"Hmph, then what happened after that?"

"Once I escaped I went back for my weapons and the castle fairly rundown nagtiv-"

"I can see our guest has himself quite comfortable here." Before Kira could finish someone interrupted him turning around he sees two men walking to the campfire.

One a man with light brown hair his hair pulled back wearing a green sleeveless vest showing off his abs, gray combat pants, and twin dual swords on his hips. The other is a young man with light brown wavy hair, a pair of glasses, a large dark blue cloak underneath a light green and dark blue sage outfit

"Oi Kin! Hick!" One of the mercs raising a mug "Take a seat this kid Kira was telling us a story of how he escaped from being hung haha!"

"Is that so. HIck said pulling back his hair

"I highly doubt it" Kin said sounding a bit ignorant "but continue, please."

Kira stared at these two he knows them Hick is Vault's right-hand man and second in command and Kin is the Black Dogs top mage maybe even the only one.

"Right, so where was I?...Ah yes...navigating through the old caste was very easy to traverse around without being seen. The Bandit leader was enraged at my escape he ordered his troops to find me but he made the mistake of sending all of them because that means he was alone. And I took him out before he even saw me"

"Ha!" A sudden Laugh got everyone's attention it was Vault walking to the campfire "Smart move Kid Take out the leader and the rest will scatter"

"Oh, Vault you were listening." Kira surprised to see him " how much you heard

"The part where you escaped" He answered, " From the story, it sounded like you were an assassin of some sort"

Kira just laughed at his answer " hehe...you could say that.

"So kid where'd you learn to fight?" Vault asks sounding curious "After all you being a Nomad and all you need all kind of skills to survive on your own"

"From my mentor, she taught me how." Kira answer

"She?" Hick suddenly speaking up sounding interested hearing of a woman so did many of the other Kuronius.

"What did she look like?" One asks sounding eager " Is she sexy hot?"

"Yeah did she had big tits or ass!?""

Kira silently stared at them all feeling annoyed a little that is their first question. "I'm not really sure if I wanna answer that." he said making a few snap their tongue at him

"Oi Kira don't be like such a downer!" Vault shouted "We're all adults here! Come on tell us"

Kira quietly groaned at this "Hmph Alright fine…"He waved his hands in the air " I'll just say she had a nice rack"

The Mercs laughed at what they heard Kira just rolled his eyes he decided to call it a night and head for his tent

...

"Vault. Kin spoke up once Kira was away "Is it wise to him aboard with us he doesn't seem the type to go along with this."

"Yeah, it's fine he may be a little uptight but he's a hell of a fighter and a sneaky bastard with some persuasion he'll be in what I have in store for us."

* * *

On the way to his tent, Kira noticed everyone was sounding eager but it didn't sound like to put an end to this war more like something else. When he asks what were they discussing they would just say it's an old joke they remember or telling him to piss off

Kira sensed something is off but shrugged it for now. Reaching to his tent he sat down on his makeshift bed he then pulled out the necklace Celestine gave. It turns it was more than a good luck charm it's had a light blue magical stone in it able to communicate with one who has the other

"Lady Celestine are you there?"

"Ah, Kira, I am!" Celestine's voice came on she sounded happy to hear his voice "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine thank you for asking. I was quite surprised suddenly hearing your voice from the charm you gave me."

Celestine giggled at his words "I wanted to surprise you"

"I want you to know we are almost to the fortress now"

"That's excellent news!" She shouted sounding excited "Oh forgive me here sounding excited in the safety in my own castle while you're in a dangerous wasteland."

"Hmph." Kira just shrugged it off"...Believe me, I've been in worse places than this"

Celestine chuckles at his word " I don't doubt it you must've seen a lot during your travels"

"Indeed I have, good….and bad"

"I...see "Celestine's voice sounded torn when he said it she knows he has seen the horror of this war "But you've been helping many villages saving many lives," she said trying to comfort him

"I just do what I can to help that's all." He said but little does he know that Celestine was smiling on the other end

"How long you've been a Nomad?" She asks sounding curious

"For about my whole life I suppose?"

"Have you ever thought of settling down?"

"In time yes maybe after I leave my mark on this war and end it...I will...well I don't know what to do next"

"I see..."

"Lady Celestine" Kira's speaking up sounding different from before "I know I asked you this before but why me, in particular, it's hard to do this not knowing why."

Celestine didn't reply right away she gave out a loud sigh "You're right you should know the truth"

* * *

The Kuroinu finally made it to their destination the Black Fortress. As expected, it's a dark and very ominous looking castle that would send chills to any man. They set up a base in the outskirts of the fort as a staging ground for their assault. In a large tent is the command center Vault, Hicks, Kin, Kira and alongside a few high ranking mercenary were discussing a plan of attack

"Alright, men we're finally here!" Vault shouted " That Dark Bitch is right in our sights Hicks what our scouts got on the castle?

"From what they can get the fort it's heavily fortified. HIck answer The walls armed with ballistics, archers, and cannons getting into the castle will be hard as hell especially with that drawbridge up"

Vault places hand to chin thinking carefully a full-frontal assault on the fort with those kinds of defense will get his men killed he needs someone who can get in the fort without getting seen can take out those defenses and lower the drawbridge for the rest can come in and it just so happens he does have someone who has the skill for that, he looks at Kira with a grin

"Hey, Kid you up for a climb?"

* * *

So Vault had a plan he and his men will assault the castle headstrong as for Kira his role will change to favor for them. As Vault and his men keep the defensive at bay he will climb the castle walls undetected and once in has to take out ballista and cannon and get the drawbridge lower so the rest can get in the fort and has to do it alone. Kin and a few other was against the idea to solely rely on Kira to get in the fort because they doubt he can it but Vault has a good eye and he has faith he can do it

Without any more questioning the plan was set in motion they strike at sunrise. The night before Kira carefully sneaks close to the castle walls using the cover of darkness to avoid being spot and using his magic to get across the field quick waiting for Vaults signal till dawn

Kira waited for hours for Vault to strike he didn't like being so close to the castle walls he can feel the dark magic from it just as he was getting impatience on the horizon he saw Vault standing on a ridge with his large broadsword in hand and yelled

"CHAAARGE!"

"Well, that's the signal."

At that very moment, he and every Kuroniu jumped off the went straight for the castle. The sudden charge took the castle troops by surprise they quickly ready their defenses and with that hell went loose.

Kira watches Vault and his men taking out many of the demons defensives. Vault swinging his large broadsword taking a group of orcs with one swing, Hicks double slicing a head off of one and Kin casting fireballs and heals providing support for everyone

"Impressive" Kira watching them

With Vault's army keeping the fortress defensives busy it's time to climb the wall but looking at the wall there was nothing to grab onto and climb but Kira is a one for he has something that will help him get up the wall. He raised his left arm and out from the bottom of his gauntlet a grapple rope fired it latched to the top of the ledge and it rappeled Kira up with ease

Nearing to the top Kira grabbed the ledge and is now on the castle walls. He flips out his sword and went his way to the gate handles. On the way, he encounters little resistance thanks to Vault's distraction easily taking out the cannons and ballista.

Getting close to gate controls he sees orc and goblins manning it. He quickly went behind an Orc and stabbed through it's back causing to scream in agony alerting others followed by slicing a goblins head off. An Orc roared and charged at him raising its giant cleaver sword it swung down. Kira stepped back in dodging it which only made the Orc frustrated that it missed.

Kira quickly slashes at its arm causing it to scream in pain but not for long as Kira used his 'Blink' magic to up close and personal and stabbed right in its throat killing it.

Pulling his bloody sword out from the orc's throat Kira saw 3 goblins lifting up their bows and fired at him. He quickly raised his Mark hand it lit up and everything except him frozen in time. He moved to the side avoiding the arrows and pulled out a handheld multi crossbow he fired 3 arrows at the goblins head and just like a snap of his finger they all fell down dead.

"Man I'm never gonna get tired of doing that," Kira said as he went for a gate handle.

Looking down to see how Vault and his men are doing it seems they dealt the ground troops and are having trouble against large Manticore. Kira looks around anything he could do to help and he spots a ballista with a shot ready. With quick thinking, he went to the ballista aiming down at the Manticore and fired it went right through the back of its skull

Downbelow The sudden quick kill surprised Vault he looks up at the wall to see Kira waving at him. With a smirk, Vault gave him a thumbs up. With a nod, Kira lowers the drawbridge as the Kurioun charged in.

* * *

With Vault's army now able to get in the Fortress it's time for the Dark Queen. Kira climbed to the castle rooftop carefully walking he spotted a large glass ceiling with a hatch. Looking through the glass it's the throne room. A massive room with large pillars holding torches and sitting on the Thrones chair is Olga Discordia herself

Kira heard stories about her appearance and they were no exaggeration. She was just as beautiful as Celestine. A dark elf with a mesmerizing body, chocolate-like skin, golden eyes, her hair long and black covering her right eye, and F cup size breast.

Her attire is a bit revealing like Celestine. On her head a silver crown with dark jewelry. Around her shoulders, she wore a large black and gold multi-layer cloak, underneath that a two strapless dark purple corset that barely holds and covers her large breasts. To go with the corset a pair of dark purple leggings and armbands. Above a black thong, she wore was an odd magic symbol that was placed underneath her bellybutton. In her hand, she held a black staff carrying a red jewelry

Kira quickly shook his head he didn't have to time to admire her beauty he has a job to do he open the hatch and jumps down on a railing then in front of surprising her and politely said:

"Hello there."

Olga gazed at Kira he felt the immense ancient dark magic from where he is standing she is powerful.

Olga looked at Kira with a faint smile. "Impressive I didn't sense you entering in Human but sending one man against me? I don't know if I should laugh or not"

Kira remained silent he looks at the black seceptor in her hand that could easily wipe him out if he's not careful. Olga continues to stare at him trying to get a read on him but couldn't see his face because he had his hood and mask up and she also senses something strange about him

She can tell he was stunned by her beauty but he hasn't lowered his guard usually when it's men who dare challenges her they were too stunned by her beauty but he didn't he knows he's facing a dangerous opponent.

"Lady Olga I ask you to surrender peacefully." Kira finally spoke

"Surrender?" Olga almost laughed at what she heard "And Why would I do that Human?"

"Well..Your fortress has been breached, your troops getting overrun by Kuroinus, and yet...you are still here." Kira points out the facts "A logical choice now is to surrender."

"Ha!" Olga actually laughed that it caught Kira off guard "For a human to make me laugh." She said waving her head. "What is your name Human?"

" Kira. Kira Altair A Nomad." He humbles answers nodding his head " Lady Celestine asked me to bring back to Ken unharmed and end this war"

"To face trial for what I've done?"

"That's what I assume yes" Kira answer "And to make peace with you"

"And you think you could achieve this?"

"I...honestly don't know but she asks me to do this so...gonna try but I don't want to resort to violence if I have to."

"Not wanting to use violence?" Olga raised a brow " Your words do not match your action now"

"That is true". Kira bluntly admits which surprised Olga for him to say with no shame. "But I doubt you'll let a Human just come into your fortress without having one of your troops trying to kill them on sight"

"Hmm.. I suppose you do have a point." Olga agreeing while flinging her long hair "but I ask you this again, why should I surrender to you and make Peace with Celestine?"

Kira stood there and he already had an answer for that he looks at Olga "Because Lady Celestine was your friend long ago"

Olga eyes widen at what she heard.

"How do you know of this?"

"She told me" Kira answer before he continues "Hundreds of years ago you were trying to protect your people who were being enslaved and killed by Humans by doing the same to them as retaliation that inevitably sparked this long and horrible war."

"Both you and Celestine were protecting your people from each other and you both know this war has been going on long enough. It has to end for everyone's sake if this keeps going there will be nothing left. I ask you, please surrender I will be your escort to Ken and I promise to do everything in my power to keep you out of harm's way. I know Lady Celestine will do everything in her power to help you a friend and your people and I will do the same as well"

Olga sat there shock she couldn't believe Celestine would tell a Human about there relationship she knows if that got it would be a danger for her but she told this one, this somewhat got her interested. This man said he's willing to protect her if she surrenders and makes peace even after all the many atrocities she did to so many people. Most would rather kill her or see her suffer but what the Nomad said Celestine being her friend made her remember the fond memories she together with and she offering to help a dear old friend

Shaking her head she collected herself and smiled. She looks at Kira still standing tense

"Very well I will come with you to Ken and make Peace with Celeseine however ..."Olga stood up with a grin on her face she tapped her scepter on the ground as the red gem glowed "I must see if you are capable of escorting me there safely"

"Well…..shit." Kira cursed as he quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground as everything around him covers in white smoke

"A smoke bomb?" Olga laughed, "You really think you can outwit me with a mere smoke bomb?"

Olga raised her staff chanting a spell and out from her magic staff a small black hole sucked up the smoke revealing the entire throne room but Kira is gone.

Olga scans the area where he could strike as she did her elf ears perked up slowly hearing what sounds like a crossbow pulling back. She quickly cast a magical barrier around her and it was just in time as a small arrow bounces off

"I thought you were here to capture me?" Olga asks surprised to use such a weapon on her

"That was a sleep dart!" He shouted

Olga chuckled in amusement he is trying not to harm her but she followed his voice he was taking cover behind a pillar. From her other hand she summons a small dark orb and aimed at the pillar the orb went fast like a bullet destroying the pillar on impact but just as the dust settles her eyes widen to see nothing

"Wha!? Where he'd go?"

"Right behind you."

Olga got a shiver to spine she quickly turns around to see Kira standing behind her, He raised his Mark hand at her and blasted her with a gust of heavy wind sending Olga away knocking her to the ground hard

Olga groaned in pain as she tries to get up but as she Kira was already standing on top of her pointing his sword at her face. She was shocked how did he got behind her but it didn't matter, he has beaten her she gave out a smile to the Nomad

"You have bested me I am a woman and Queen of my word. I am your prisoner Kira Altair I'll be in your care till we arrive to Ken

"Hmph...So I pass?" Kira slowly moved his sword out of the way and offered a hand to her. She happily accepts it as he pulled her up.

"Indeed you are a skilled warrior"

You honor me. Kira bows his head as he folded his sword away "You have my word I will do my best to protect you."

Olga smiled at his gentleman-like manners most men she encounters we're ill-mannered and rude she then noticed he quickly averted his eyes from her she instantly knew right away he was looking at her glamorous body she quietly chuckled a little she knows he can't help it, he's a man after

Suddenly both heard the screeching of the Throne room doors opening. They see Vault company by Kin, HIck and few others walking through coming towards them.

Kira heard what sounded like Olga snapping her tongue when she saw them

"I'll be damn Kira!" Vault shouted sounding impressed "you actually done it!"

"It's over Vault she agreed to surrender"

"Did she now? "Vaults looks around the destruction in the Throne he lets out cocky grin" Guess she wasn't much a fight for ya huh? Must've been very easy to take on the Dark Queen"

"Watch your tone, human" Olga said in a malicious tone

"Oh? And what're you gonna do?"

In response to that Olga was to raise her staff but Kira intervene before this got out of hand

"Don't push Vault. "Kira warned

"Relax Kid she's not gonna anything as long as we have this."

Vault snapped his finger signaling his men.

Kira and Olga stood there until they heard shouting and cursing. The men dragged in another Dark Elf in chains. She had long blonde hair with a front right side ponytail and another on the back left side red eyes and D cup size breast.

Her attire is almost similar to Olga she had a dark blue jacket covering her shoulders and upper arms. A dark blue corset that was connecting her blue leggings by red straps, a black thong and a pair of brown leather boots.

Kira knew right who that girl is That's Olga Handmaiden heard stories about her being ruthless to humans mostly to men killing them in the most brutal way possible. Kira quickly noticed a worried look on the Dark Queens face

"Chole!"Olga shouted

Vault pulled the blonde elf chain by the chain

"F-Forgive me My Queen!" Chole apologizes sounding ashamed for being defeated

"This one was quite a pain to deal with. But now she's in chains she's just a weak little bitch HAHA!"

"You damn human bastards!" Chloe shouted struggling to break free from her chains" Don't you dare lay a hand on Queen Olga or I'll rip your fucking heart out!

Vault just brushed off her threats like they nothing and continues laughing

"You human filth, release her now!: Olga demand

"I don't take orders from you. Now if you don't want me to kill this bitch you do what I say."

"D-Don't listen to my Queen! I am willing to give my life for you Kill this Human and his dogs!"

"Haha I doubt she's gonna do that I can tell by the look on her face" Vault taunting the Dark Queen

"Stop this at once! Olga couldn't bear to see her servant like this she tapped her scepter to use her magic.

***Bang!***

But before she could everyone jump at the loud noise including Vault as it echoes through the throne room. They see Kira raising an arm up as smoke is coming out from his gauntlet. Everyone stood still the noise was almost like thunder even Olga she never has seen such a thing capable to do so

ENOUGH! Kira shouted "Vault, Olga has been beaten and has surrendered, so let her friend go. You're only making things worse

"Tsk….Fine."

Vault dropped Chole to the floor he looks at our Nomad somewhat annoyed ruining his fun. Olga, however, look glad for saving her handmaiden

But the Kuroinu Leader isn't the one who's gonna lose in this situation he unsheathed his large broadsword and hanging it under Choles neck

"Vault what the hell!?" Kira shouted in shock

"Sorry Kid I'm not taking any chances. The Queen loses the staff or she risks losing this bitch come on my Queen make your choice my arm is getting tired"

Kira could only growl at Vault he couldn't do anything he could use his magic to subdue Vault but if he the situation will turn sour real quick. He looks at Olga what is she going to do?

Olga stood there as her Handmaiden begging her not to give in but she cares about her and didn't want to lose her. She clenched her staff tight until she gave out tired sigh and throws her staff on to the ground. Chole looked down when she did it

"Ha! You made a smart choice." Vault taunts "Kin"

The young mage steps forward and picks up the staff he had a disturbing grin on his face examining it

"So this is the Royal Scepter of the Dark Elves? And now it's in my hands now. This will make excellent research materials". Kin said

Vault grinned at this "Alright take the women down to the dungeons We'll keep them there until we get settled in"

The other Kuronis shackled Olga and took the two dark elves down to their own dungeon leaving Kira and Vault alone in the throne room

Vault walked past Kira and sat on the throne claiming it as his own. Kira watched the man as he took the entire room in with a grim smile on his face

"You didn't have to do that," Kira said "she already surrounded.

"Oh I had to Kid. Just trying to make your job easier"

"You didn't." Kira almost frustrated "you almost screwed it up"

"But look at the outcome of it she can't do anything without that magic staff of hers.

Kira just groaned in annoyance earning a laugh from Vault. "Oh, Cheer up Kid our job is done!"

"No you and your men are but not mine. I'll be escorting Olga and her friend back to Ken without you"

"Whoa hold up Kid" Vault stopping him "We just took over the Black Fort and ended this freaking war! Take a load off we all earned it come on! He encourages And when were done celebrating I'll let you borrow one of the carriages

Kira stared at him why is he acting like this? Is he planning something?

"….Fuck it fine"

"Now you're talking kid! The future looks bright for us! You know I'm glad the 'Goddess' asked you to join us. This will be a new beginning where everything will be ours for the taking, where no one can stop us"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**Okay Done! Reveal a little of Kira's past and captured Olga...sort of**

**I will say this about the Mark on his hand it's from the game Dishonored and he will have some, not all of its power from it and maybe a few original ones I have in mind**

**Here's a shortlist of his equipment.**

**A short folding sword, twin hidden blades gauntlets one with a hidden gun and the other a rope launcher, a handheld multi crossbow, A utility belt holding his smoke bombs and other consumables **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you on the next!**


	4. Opportunity

With the Black Fortress in the hands of the Kuroinu, they all celebrated raiding the wine cellar and kitchen eating and drinking like there's no tomorrow.A few hours have passed most of the Kuroinu were either passed out drunk or just idling about

Kira walked through the massive halls of the castle passing by a few men some offer him a drink but he refused even though he drank a little but he's still on the job so to speak

Getting away from the party Kira stood near at a corner of the halls looking around to see anyone near him thankfully there was none. He pulled out the tele-stone

"Lady Celestine are you there?"

"Kira!" Celestine's voice came on she sounded surprised "What brings you to call me at this hour"

"Well, I have good news, your grace. Olga Discordia has... surrender and has agreed to make peace with you."

There was a slight pause until he heard joy form Celestine

"That is marvelous news, Kira!" Celestine couldn't believe it "I knew you were able to do it!

Kira smiled "Thank you Lady Celestine. I'm gonna stay here at the Black Fortress for a few days gathering what I need to help escort Lady Olga and her Handmaiden back to Ken."

"Thank you Kira you do not know how much this means to me"

"Don't thank me yet I haven't actually completed the task but still I was surprised you told me you and Lady Olga were friends long ago."

"Ah yes that... "Celestine sounded a little guilty for having such a secret "Olga….Olga is a dear old friend of mine I was afraid at how you would react to it when I told you"

"You put your faith in me to save an old friend." Kira said "So I'm putting my faith in you Lady Celestine to finally make peace and end this war."

Celestine smiled at his word "I will do so….What do you intend to do now once this war is finally over?" She asks

"I….. never really given it much thought really to be honest."

"I see…."Celestine became interested in this "I-if you like Kira you could enlist to become a knight. I believe Claudia would be glad to have someone of your skills and reputation among her ranks."

"No...no." Kira declining her offer waving his head on the end "A knights life is not really suited for me. I'll maybe continue wanderer around like I always have done"

Celestine frowned at the other end but she collected her " I understand your decision...but if you ever change your mind don't hesitate to asks me... I am indebted to you for your efforts Kira"

Kira smiled a little "You honor me Lady Celestine but you don't need to go that far for me the reward you promise will be sufficient until then I'll see you soon"

Celestine chuckled "Indeed I will Kira have a good night"

* * *

With that out of the way He put the tele-stone away, Kira started to wander around the castle out of habit for being a Nomad.

He reached to a large door and upon opening it there was a large array of books hundreds maybe more. Kira was now standing the great library in the Black Fortress. What kind of books he'll find here he wonders mostly likely about dark magic and demons. He went up to a shelf browsing the many books

"Oh it seems I'm not alone here"

Turning his head Kira sees the young mage Kin approaching him

"Kin"

"Kira"

Both mutually greeted each other

"What brings you here?" Kin asks surprised to see someone beside him "Tired of being around those drunks?

Kira shurgged his shoulder "That and just exploring the castle for the time being"

"I see." Kin pushed up his glasses.

...

...

There was an awkward silence between them

"Soooo" Kira breaking the silence "….how did you get involved with Vault and his men?

Kin squinted his eyes at him almost annoyed at that question "Why you ask?

"Just making conversations here."

"I see..."Well to keep it simple for you. Kin said in an egotistical tone". Vault recognized my intelligence and potential of a mage and offered me to join so I can learn all kind of magic Light or Dark without limits."

"...Okay."

Kin eyes twitched he didn't like Kira blunt reply sounding like he wasn't interested at all he doesn't know why he's even bothering this commoner he then glances at the mark on his left hand

"An interesting symbol you have there."

"Oh this?" Kira covers the mark with his other hand "It's…nothing special"

Kin, however, was intrigued by it of all his time of being a mage studying curse symbols, and summoning symbols he never heard or seen such.

"I see. Where did you acquire it?"

Kira paused thinking what of answer he should give "From a…'friend' anyway I'm gonna explore more around the castle a bit enjoy reading all these books Kin.

Kin didn't reply he just watched Kira left the library

"A friend you say?" He said before he went back to his books.

* * *

Back in the main halls, Kira continues to explore around. He wonders were he should check next. Walking down the halls he noticed a group of mercenaries bunched up cheering raising their mugs of ale at something. Curious at what they're cheering about Kira went. Gentle pushing his way through the crowd to the front he heard punches, cheers, and jeers he can guess right away what's going.

Reaching to the front In the center was Hicks and another mercenary having a fight. It was a good old fashioned brawl. Judging by how it's going it's very one-sided. Hick standing with no bruise marks anywhere with an overconfident grin on his face and the Mercenary he's up against is all beat up bleeding from the mouth maybe lose a tooth in the process but still standing.

The Mercenary wasn't backing down wiping the blood off his mouth he let out a battle cry and charge at Hicks. Big mistakes as Hick stood there with a grin on his face expecting that from him as the Mercenary got close he jabs the mercenary in the face knocking him the crowd cheered at his win. Some were passing bags of coins to one another as they lost their bets

Hick taking it all in he had a huge grin on his face but he wanted a challenge these dogs were like pups to compare to him

"Come on anymore! He shouted only to get no takers

Hick snapped his tongue in disappointment. "Cowards." He said before he noticed our Nomad watching an idea pop in his mind "Why don't the Nomad give it a shot?"

Kira stood there until he realized he was talking about him "Umm? Me?" he asks pointing at himself

"Yeah!" Hick shouted looking at the crowd. "Vault took this Nomad along with us why don't we show him a good time!" Everyone liked that idea and in truth, a few wanted to see Kira ass get handled by Hick

Before Kira could say about it someone from behind shoved to the center. The crowd cheered believing he accepted it many were starting making bets on Hick to win against our Nomad

Hicks smirked and to cracked his knuckles

"Kick his ass Hick!

"You can't lose to this Kid!"

Kira sees he's not getting out of this, he rolled his eyes at this his curiosity will be the death of him one day but he has seen his fair share of brawls during his travels and using his magic in this fight will seem a bit excessive.

"Alright…. But remeber...you wanted this." Kira said entering his stance

"Hmph Like I'll lose to kid!" Hick shouted

With both seem to be ready they slowly drew closer to each. Getting in range from one another. Hicks throws the first punch to Kira's face but he backs his head dodging it. Hicks then followed it by a jab to his rib but again Kira stepped back dodging it as well.

The crowd were cheering as Hicks was on the offensive as Kira was all on defense

Kira backed his head and body away from Hicks punches left and right. Hicks punches were pretty fast he'll admit but this is a brawl he knows he should throw a punch. Kira backed his head away again from another Hick of his punches he counters with two jabs to Hicks face knocking him away a bit

Hicks himself and the coward were surprised that he got hit. Hick grits his teeth and shouted

"Come on!"

He went for a punch. Kira used both arms to grab Hick's arm to block it but doing so revealed an opening as Hick headbutts Kira staggering him he then does an uppercut knocking him away to the crowd. Kira didn't have time to recover as the crowd pushed him back in straight to Hicks. Hicks closes lines at him but Kira was able to react by ducking his head.

Kira quickly collects himself rubbing his jaw that hurts he'll admit. He turns back to Hick who has a smirk on his face

"Not bad Nomad." Hick said, sounding a bit impressed but not really.

Kira didn't say anything as Hick charges at him

Kira ducked his head from Hicks attack and jabs him in the ribs causing him to throw another punch as Kira again ducks and jabs his ribs a second time.

Hicks got annoyed at this before Kira could do anything; he bops both his fist at Kira head knocking to the side almost losing his footing. He didn't give Kira a chance to recover and rushed at him.

Hicks pressed hard on Kira. He jabs at his head but missed as Kira turned his head to the side just in time. Kira took this opening and bends Hicks elbow down making a lot cracking noise and causing him to groan to from it before elbowing him in the face pushing him away.

Hicks rubbing his face he's starting to frustrate at how at this is going he didn't expect this kid to good in a brawl let alone him kicking his ass. He snapped his tongue and quickly charge at him again.

Kira still on the defensive noticed Hicks being reckless with his attacks and probably worn out a bit. After backing from one the next punch Hicks did he catches his arm stopping it followed by doing two jabs into Hicks's ribs causing him to back away gritting his teeth from it but he won't be standing for much longer as Kira quickly did a spinning roundhouse kick in the face hard knocking him to the ground ending the fight

Everyone went completely silent, they couldn't believe Hicks Vault right-hand man is on the ground groaning as he just lost to our Nomad.

"Ha!

The sound of laughter broke the silence from the crowd It was Vault walking to the center he claps in hands together

"Damn Kid, You continue to impress me, able to kick Hicks ass. You are the second who was able to do that."

"Hey he asked for it"

"Ha, I bet!" Vault looks at his Hick "But Damn Hicks to think you'll lose haha!"

Hick wiping his jaw he snapped his tongue and said: "Hmph he got lucky!"

* * *

After that whole ordeal, Kira's mood to explore the castle was ruined. He thought he should check on his prisoners and bring them something to eat as well. He went to the kitchen and after a while, he went to the holding area with a tray holding two meals.

Reaching down to the holding area he notices a couple of Vaults men where their leering at the Dark Queen and Handmaiden through the prison bars

"So that's the Dark Queen? Damn! She's even sexier in person!"

"I know right! Better than I expected!"

"Care to explain why you two are here?"

The two mercenaries jumped at the voice of Kira. They quickly turn around giving an innocent look

"Oh uh...hey Kira...we were just..."

"Uhhh Vault thought you might need someone to guard your prisoners?"

"Y-yeah he thought you could need the help."

Kira observed them the way their acting is obviously suspicious. Something was up he doesn't know what but he can sense from the way everyone is acting eager for something.

"I don't need any help. I can handle this myself Now would kindly leave?"

"Um Sure Kid!" The two quickly left the dungeons

Kira sighed at this some of Vaults men are a pain to work with he then looks at Olga who's sitting in her cell alongside Chole her Handmaiden

"I'm assuming those men weren't friendly to you two? He asks

"You, Human, lets us out!" Instead of Olga replying it was Chole she glared at Kira growling at him

"Chole. Stop" Olga ordered she looks at the Nomad with a smile "This man is not with the others"

Chole twitched surprised at what she heard but she did as her queen told "A-as you wish my Queen."

"Forgive Chole" Olga being apologetic "those men would never keep their filthy mouths shut"

"Well, that answers my question" Kira said waving his head "I've brought you two dinner." He set the plates near the bars the meal consists of a bowl of potato stew with a small loaf of bread and a cup of water

Olga looked at the meal before she looks at the Nomad "You didn't spike it to make us go into heat did you?" she asks with a teasing smile

"No." Kira answers keeping his cool "What kind of person do you think I am? He asks as a teardrop slides down on his head

"My Lady we shouldn't!" Chole however think he has spiked it

"Chole we haven't eaten anything yet. Olga points out " We should be thankful that Kira has brought us something to eat"

"She's right." Kira agreeing with her " You two haven't eaten since you both got captured"

"I'm not hungry" Chole turned her head away crossing her arms" I'll never eat whatever this human brought us.

***GRROOWWL***

Kira and Olga slowly turned their heads at Chloe who is trying to hide an embarrassing look on her face

Kira chuckled underneath his mask "Well it seems your friend is not hungry Lady Olga, guess I'll take her sha-

"Alright, Fine Human! I'll eat your meal!" Chole sucking it up giving in to her hunger

Kira playfully laughed at her so Olga. He backed away from the bars to let Olga and Chole eat as he stood quietly

As Olga and her handmaiden were enjoying the meal she looked at the Nomad "Aren't you gonna eat as well?"

"I already ate"

"I see…"Olga took a bite of her bread. She frowned a little on the inside because she wanted to see his face underneath that hood and masks all she can see his sharp black eyes and black hair that sometimes cover them she wonders what he looks like.

Soon after finishing their meal Olga and Chole were wiping their mouths with a napkin they look satisfied

"Thank you for the meal, Kira." Olga praising him "It was quite delectable"

"It was….acceptable." Chole trying to be polite

"Thank you both." Kira nodding his head " It's nothing special, something I manage scrouged up what the Kuroinu haven't used up"

"So Human" Chole speaking up "….what happens next for us? What are you going to do to us? To my Queen especially"

"I will be your escort to Ken." Kira answers "We'll leave in a few days after I gather what supplies I need. Vault will lend me a carriage to use to get to Ken. It'll be a lot better for us than making the long trek on foot or on horseback

"I see….You said you're a Nomad?" Olga asks "Not a mercenary?"

"Correct "He nods his head to them "I'm not one of the Kuroinus. I'm only working with them for the time being. I'm only here because of Lady Celestine asked me to bring you, Lady Olga, to her and she will decide an appropriate fate for you

(Celestine) Olga said in her thought she still wonders why Celestine, an old friend of hers, would tell this man about their relationship together long ago? But there's also something that caught her eye

Olga glanced down at the Mark on Kira's left hand. She had never seen such a symbol before in all her hundreds of years of studying magic. During their short fight together she sensed he used magic against her but it was something different she sensed it was Dark but also Light at the same time. This piqued her interest in him more

"Are you a sorcerer by any chance?" Olga asks the Nomad

Kira tilted his head at her sudden question he didn't give an answer right away he covered mark hand which caught Olga attention

"You could say that. I learned magic from a ….' friend' Well that's enough talking for one night. Kira ending the conservation right there surprising them " Lady Olga and….what can I call you? He asks looking at Chole

"...Chole" the blonde elf turns her head away crossing her arms "Is what you can call me Human.

"Very Well...Kira politely nodded his head "Lady Olga, Chole get some rest"

* * *

A few days passed since Kira alongside the Black Dogs took the Black Fortress. During that time Kira gathered what he needed for the trip back to Ken with Ogla and Chole, exploring the castles a bit more but most of the time in the dungeon with the dark elves. Keeping them company and bringing them food that they would only eat made by him that they refused to eat a Black Dog has brought them

Olga would sometimes make teasing remarks to the Nomad about being a little sweaty in the dungeon being a bit humid, partly showing her body earning a bother sigh from him or him quickly averting his eyes the other way. She chuckled at every small reaction Kira made.

Chole somewhat didn't still trust the Nomad despite her Queen approves of him. She was very rude and harsh to him, Calling him names and doubting he can protect Olga and her, to be frank, she was trying to provoke him. But Kira didn't seem bothered by her rude remarks; he just politely nodded his head to her which surprised Chole. Soon after while she stopped calling him names and slowly got used to him

But despite spending some time together something wasn't right to Kira. He felt like he explored the Black Fortress enough and had enough supplies needed to return the capital. The issue he's been getting is Vaults men there not leading him a carriage saying repairs need to be done or the horses aren't feeling well. At first it was fine but after more days passed he felt something off

Kira now leaning against a wall with his arms crossed together standing across from Olga and Chole's cell. They watch the Nomad tapping his foot feeling uneasy, until he raises his head.

"I'll be right back"

"Something the matter?"

"You could say that."

...

Kira left the dungeons and headed straight to the throne room. He pushed the large doors and walk right in to see there was a large crowd of mercenaries like they were about to start a meeting. This for some reason made Kira feel tense, but shook it off, pushing his way through the many mercs he sees Vault sitting on the thrones chair talking to Kin as Hick stood on the side they then noticed him

"Oh, Kira!" Vault shouted "Just the person I wanted to talk to!"

"What's this?" Kira walking out of the crowd "Playing King now Vault?"

Vault chuckles at Kira joke "Hmph I'm not playing Kid because I am a King!"

"Right…."Kira shrugging off like it's no big deal "….Vault i've been patient enough you said you'll lend me one of the carriages but your men keep telling me the same excuses that repairs needed to be done. Why am I still here?! I should've been halfway to Ken by now!"

Vault glared at Kira who didn't show any hesitation he stood firm, not backing down until he got answers from him. This made Vault laughed he got up from the thrones chair

"Honestly men I know you're all eager and all but show some restraint." Vault looks back to the Nomad "but there's was a reason for that Kid Let me ask you a question: Are you happy with your life? And I mean are you truly happy with your life at how things are?"

Kira stood there a strange question to ask

"I'm fine with how my life is," He answered, "I left my mark that help ended a war that lasted hundreds of years and I say that's a win for me."

Vault and many others just laughed at what they heard "Ha...leaving your mark? Kid it won't even matter. Does it bother you that Celestine and the other Shields are safe in their castle while men like us are out here in this wasteland are fighting to earn a living?"

"What are you getting at?" Kira wanted to get to the point

"What I'm getting at is They did FUCKING NOTHING!" Vault shouted loud as it echoes the throne room. "They absolutely did nothing while we fought and die because of this fucking war! All because of a dispute hundred of years ago.I know you're a Nomad drifting from village to village doing what you can who were affected by this war but what we've just done people won't even remember who you are just an old drifter. "

"And the same goes for us mercenaries we'll be out of job no more income, yes we'll receive a large reward for our services but how long will that last? A few years? Maybe less? In time we'll be forgotten and cast away while the Shields will still be in their castle warm and well-fed."

"But I say No to that shit! I refuse it. Men like us deserve more than money! We deserve power! Where Men are in control not those annoying bitches anymore and with this fortress in my hands will be the start of it!"

Kira's eyes widen at him "You're...You're not talking about starting another war?"

"Oh Yes, I am Kid." Vault said with zero hesitation "Think about it a world where you could have any woman you want and fuck with no repercussion heck you can even fuck one of the Sheild Knights. You could fuck any woman whom you like!"

Vault stared out to his men. "And same goes to you all as well! Right here, Right Now I declare the beginning of this new nation. The beginning of Kuroinu Sex Empire A Cuntry! Where all men are the rightful rulers as Kings. And it will begin with that Dark Fallen Queen and her little bitch. So what do you say, men?"

Everyone in the throne room was silent before slowly one by one became enraptured by Vault's speech. Some were practically drooling at the thought of this Sex Empire. The thought of having any female they wanted, no repercussion. One by one gave a roaring cheer and chanted Vaults name, their...new King

"So what do you think of that Kid? You in?" Vault asks with a sick grin on his face

Kira stood tense, all eyes were on him. The Nomad couldn't believe what he heard Vault is insane! Starting another war just after ending one and this Sex Empire he speaks of, this goes against everything he has done!

"Listen, Vault the thing you are...huh?...ARRRGH!"

Just as he took a step forward to tell him he's out of his damn mind Kira felt a shock to his entire body. He falls on to his knees trying to catch his breath, he looks at the ground that he stepped on a magical glyph. Kira looks back a Vault who had an amused look on his face so Hicks and Kin too who snicker and laughed at Kira's suffering

"Oh Ho! Still awake after that!" Vault impress at Kira "But Sorry Kira. after awhile together on this trip I can tell what was your answer right away frankly I'm disappointed in you"

Kira grits his teeth underneath his mask" Vault! You really think this would be good for everyone!?"

"It will be for us men!" Vault signals his men "Take this kid's weapons and put him in a cell next to those bitches! Let them see that their 'escort' isn't gonna be around."

One of the mercenaries came to him from behind and bashed the back of Kira's head knocking him out

"I call dibs on that weird sword he has!"

"No it's mine! Take the small crossbow!"

* * *

Olga and Chloe have been waiting for awhile Kira hasn't come back yet. Chole glad to have the Human away as for Olga she was getting worried feeling something bad just happened. Just then they heard the dungeon doors opening but their eyes widen in shock to see Kira being dragged on the ground by a four mercenary two of them holding each of his arms and the others holding spears pointing behind his back

"Kira!" Olga shouted "What did you do to him you filth!?"

The four Mercs laughed at her question "Oh nothing he and Vault had a little….disagreement. He won't be escorting you anywhere any time soon

They dragged him next to their cells and threw him in. Kira on the ground groaning, struggling to get up he quickly shook his head to regain his focus he quickly turns at door to see the door open he ran to it But as he got close the mercs slammed the cell door they laughed at his failed attempt

Kira can't believe this is happening he grabbed the cell bars and looks at them

"Look, I don't know why you're siding with Vault's plan but If you let us go i'll spare your lives."

The mercs blankly stared at him before laughing

"Haha! You really think you're in a position to say that Kid?"

Kira blankly stared at them before he gave out a long and loud sigh"…... Alright, I gave you all a choice." He lifted up his Mark hand at them

"What the?!"

Where he'd Blaf!

Hey what are you arah!

Olga and Chloe couldn't see what happen but heard the screams and then saw a merc covered in blood walking to their cell, not before Kira emerged out in front of him surprising them

"Grah...never gonna get used to doing that." Kira said before turning around and stabs the dazed merc in the throat with a hidden blade in his gauntlets. He then looted the keys off his body and opens Olga and Choles cell door

"We need to leave right now."

Both Olga and Chole stared at the Nomad dumbfounded

"What did you just do?"

"Possessed his body with magic." He quickly answers Look I can tell you about it later we can't waste time"

"What's going on?"

"Vault..." Kira growled underneath his mask. "He wants to start another war to create a Sex Empire where all women will become sex slaves to all men. And you two were gonna be the first to join...I should've known something was off by everyone."

Chole eyes widen she grits her teeth in anger " Those fucking Dogs!"

Olga was no better as well "So that is his true goal. We must leave right away."

Kira nods his head in agreement " We won't have a lot of time once they know something is up." He unlocked their chains and led them out

"Wait." Olga stopped him "We can't leave without some weapons...especially my staff"

The Nomad stop to think he knows she has a point with that staff in the Kuroinu hands who knows what thing they'll do with all dark power

"I do agree on that but I can't just roam free around now since they think I'm in a cell right now and it's in the armory getting there will be difficult with many guards around"

Olga smiled at him "Not to worry Kira". She passes by him to the brick wall and presses a brick and pops another brick with a runes one. She places her hand on the rune brick before it lit up as the wall opened up revealing a passageway

"Secret passages." Kira almost not surprised she has those"….why am I not surprised?"

"I have many passageways hidden all over the fortress leading to almost every room "Olga explains " This one leads straight to the armory"

"Good, let's get in there quick and get out." Kira took the lead as the dark elves followed him

The passageway was pitch black but it was a straight path to the armory. Olga kept very close to Kira to where she would hold onto one of his arms. When Kira noticed she would say she doesn't want to trip in the dark. As for Chole, she gave a threat if he plans on doing anything to her Queen in which Kira would just say he won't.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached what appeared to be a dead-end but Olga smirked and placed her hand on the wall and used a bit of her magic to open the wall revealing the armory.

Kira first to walk out took notice of all the vast array of rare swords, shields, and spears, on display. There were many potions and scrolls as well but it seemed small for an armory.

"This is one of your private storage rooms isn't it?" Kira asks

"You are correct. I keep all of my most valuable treasures here" Olga explained. "Take what you like." She said giving permission as Chole grabbed a large satchel and stuffed a spear into with no problem. A magical satchel Kira can guess

With the Dark Queen's permission, Kira looks at the all. Any weapon would do for Kira mostly a short sword or dagger he would prefer but he would like his folding sword back and his crossbow from whoever took it but can't.

Sucking it up Kira took the closing thing to it and grabbed a short single-bladed sword. The blade all in black so was the handle and sheath. He took a few throwing knives and potions as well.

Olga, Chole, and Kira cleared out the entire armory within a few minutes.

"That should be all of them." Olga said examining the room to see if they forgot anything

"We're still missing the staff."

"We are." Olga used her magic on another rune brick on the wall making part of a wall to move

Kira pushed the large wall to the main armory. There were no guards thankfully. The three went in and searched for the staff. Kira spotted Olga, staff, on display he quickly went to but before he could grab it he heard the door to the main armory jingle and some voices

"Hide."

He said as He, Olga and Chole hid behind some crates

Kira peeked his head to see 2 mercenaries entering in the armory he thought they should wait until they leave but quickly changed his mind when he saw they have his personal weapons like a trophy to them. They were grinning and laughing mostly what at happened in the throne

"That Nomad should've known better!"

"Hey who cares more pussy for us!"

"But what kind of sword that folds?"

"Yeah, those don't belong to you."

"Huh!? GAH!"

Kira jabbed his twin hidden blades into the Black Dogs throats killing them instantly

"An impressive tool you have there." Olga said walking up behind him as he pulls his hidden blades out of them

"Handy when I'm in a pinch." He said before getting his folding sword and crossbow he quickly examines and sees no problem he hostler them to his waist "Come on get your staff and let's leave this place."

Olga nodded her head in agreement as she went to her staff on display. She picked it up and felt the dark power coursing through her. Chole had also grabbed her gaggers that were taken by the Kurioinu when she got capture

Just then they heard a loud blow horn

"Well…...Shit." Kira cursed "They know we're out and they're gonna lockdown this place. He looks at the Dark Queen. "Lady Olga, do these secret passages have a way out of the fortress?"

It does. She answers We need to move quickly.

The three agreed, they took a few items in the main armory before they went back into the passageways they came from.

After a couple of minutes of walking in the passageways, taking a different route, they reached a flight of stairs up. Walking up they reached another wall, Olga again used her magic and out from a large boulder they were outside of the Black Fortress. The three quickly walked out

To think I would leave my Fortress in this way. Olga dejectedly said looking at her Castle taken by dogs

We'll make those Dogs Pay my Queen! Chole shouted

That can wait, we need to get moving. Kira said

The two dark elves agreed but just as they were about to escape they saw Vault in there way waiting for them with a smirk on his face and behind him were his Black Dogs and Demons as well. Olga and CHole eyes widen to there troops among their ranks

Haha! Going somewhere?

"Vault." Kira growled his name as he pulled out his folding sword so did Chole pulling out her daggers. "You managed to recruit Demons to this Sex Empire you had in mind?"

"OH yeah, we did! Vault proudly said "We promise them the same thing! You didn't think I didn't know about those hidden passageways?

"You traitors! Chole shouted How dare you betray your Queen!

"They're not yours anymore blondie." Vault said as a group of Orges stood next to him " These Orges talk about how much they wanted to rape you. I promise them that."

Chole's face was disgusted at what she heard she wanted to rip their heads off. She was ready to charge in there but was stopped when she felt Kira's hand on her shoulder

"Wha what are you doing human!?"

"We need to run, Chole." He bluntly said to her. As much Kira wants to fight them this fight he knows they can't win even Olga staff in her hands and his magic there are simply too many of them to handle.

Chole wanted to argue with him but it's just them fighting them will put her Queen in danger and she doesn't want that

Vault laughed at them Haha To bad things didn't go as you hoped eh? the last thing you'll see Kira is us fucking these 2 bitches nonstop while you lay helpless until we end you.

The three slowly took a step back

"Naha Where do you think you're running off to?"

From behind they heard a high-pitched voice looking over there shoulder, they see flying Imps covering there escape

"Shit." Kira cursed this is bad, front and Back there were Black Dogs and Demons circling around them. There were too many of them to fight and there was no way of getting out of this! They'll be overrun!

"You got nowhere go now! Now men go claim your prizes!" Vault order as his men and newly acquired demon army charge them

"Chole! Kira!" Olga suddenly shouted their names "Come near to me!"

Kira and Chole were confused at what she said but Olga didn't have time to explain to them; she quickly began chanting as a magical glyph appeared beneath their feet. The two didn't know what she was doing but quickly got near her. It began to lit as the Kuroiniu and Demons were getting closer. The glyph then flashed a bright light around the three and they were suddenly somewhere else.

* * *

**(Author note)**

**And Done! Kira,Olga and Chole have escaped...nice.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, see you on the next and stay safe!**


End file.
